FAQ Macintosh
right|thumbnail|300px|Berikut ini adalah beberapa pertanyaan umum yang ditanyakan anak-anak milis di milis tentunya. Hehe. Berikut ini adalah daftar pertanyaan umum yang biasa ditanyakan di mailing list. Silahkan tumpahkan semua pertanyaan umum dan jawaban di halaman ini, agar mudah dicari oleh pengguna. Bila anda tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan anda, silahkan coba lihat halaman Tutorial Macintosh atau menggunakan fitur cari di kiri browser anda. Apa itu Macintosh? Definisi id-mac: Mac adalah PC paling cantik dan canggih di dunia. Dengan menggabungkan estetika yang sangat tinggi bersama dengan teknologi yang terkini, Apple Macintosh telah membuat PC menjadi semakin Personal dan semakin mudah. Antarmuka Mac OS adalah OS yang paling ergonomik dan user friendly. Dahulu, Macintosh adalah personal computer yang menggunakan processor PowerPC buatan IBM/Motorola (G3 = IBM, G4 = Motorola, G5 = IBM) sebelumnya menggunakan 68K buatan Motorola. 68K merupakan mikroprosesor CISC, dan PowerPC merupakan mikroprosesor RISC (Reduced Instruction Set Computing). Sekarang, komputer Macintosh sedang beralih menggunakan Intel processor. Yang membedakan arsitektur prosesor PowerPC dan prosesor lain secara umum adalah dengan adanya satu lagi fungsi pemrosesan Vector diluar fungsi pemrosesan Integer dan Floating Point seperti umumnya mikroprosesor Intel maupun AMD. Dengan Vector processing ini (disebut AltiVec) maka fungsi-fungsi pemrosesan tertentu secara umum jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan PC. Akan tetapi, keputusan menggunakan prosesor Intel oleh Apple disebabkan karena Apple berpendapat Intel memiliki roadmap kedepan yang lebih baik. Apa sih bedanya Apple dengan Mac? Apple, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Apple Computer Incorporated (menjadi Apple Inc. di tahun 2007), adalah sebuah perusahaan komputer yang berbasis di Cupertino, California. Sedangkan Mac atau Macintosh adalah merujuk kepada produk-produk komputer yang dibuat oleh Apple Computer Inc (line of personal computers designed, developed, manufactured, and marketed by Apple Computer - Wikipedia), seperti MacBook Pro, PowerBook, iBook. Sementara itu kata "Mac OS" merujuk pada Operating System yang dikembangkan oleh Apple Computer. Berapa sih jumlah pengguna Mac di Indonesia? Studi yang dilakukan pada bulan Januari 2006 oleh beberapa rekan id-mac menyatakan bahwa sedikitnya ada 5.000 pengguna komputer Mac di seluruh Indonesia. Data ini berdasarkan hasil penelitian estimasi penjualan Mac, factor ratio switchers dan survey langsung. Kenapa perlu ikut komunitas Mac? Bila anda pengguna Mac, tidak ada salahnya anda ikut komunitas Mac, seperti Indonesia Macintosh Society ini. Dengan mengikuti komunitas, anda akan selalu up-to-date dengan semua informasi mengenai Apple & Mac, dan juga lebih mudah bagi anda untuk mendapatkan support kepada permasalahan yang anda hadapi. Ditambah lagi, sekarang banyak diskon untuk anggota id-mac lho! Majalah apa saja yang perlu dibaca Mac users? right|thumbnail|Macworld adalah satu dari sekian banyak majalah Macintosh yang paling dicari pengguna Mac. Walaupun sebenarnya semua tergantung selera, ada banyak majalah yang menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari Mac users di seluruh dunia. Yang paling sering dicari adalah Macworld dan juga [http://www.icreatemagazine.com iCreate. Cara mendapatkannya pun cukup mudah, karena keduanya tersedia di toko buku seperti QB World Books, Ak-sa-ra dan Kinokuniya. Sekarang juga sudah ada MacJalah, majalah user MAC buatan anak Indonesia asli, bisa didapat di beberapa toko yang menjual Mac, atau toko-toko buku di Bandung dan Jakarta Follow my twitter @billysinaga Kenapa banyak produk yang berawalan "i", seperti "iBook" *Kata awalan "i" di komputer Mac dulu menandakan bahwa komputer tersebut internet ready. *Sejarah huruf "i" di depan sebagian besar nama produk Apple adalah sebagai usaha Steve Jobs untuk memberikan satu jargon bahwa produk Apple memang dibuat spesial untuk si pemakai (user friendly). Sebagai contoh, cobalah untuk mengganti huruf "i" dengan "My" (e.g. "iBook" menjadi "MyBook", "iPod" menjadi "MyPod") Di lain pihak, eMac adalah kependekan dari "education Mac". Mousenya bisa klik kanan nggak sih? Walaupun sepertinya sepele, ini adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyakan oleh new-user. Kenapa sih komputer Mac hanya ada satu "klik"-an? Faktanya, dengan menggunakan mouse yang single-click, pengguna pemula akan lebih terbantu oleh karena simplicity yang diberikan. Walaupun begitu, komputer Mac tetep bisa kok klik kanan. Kalau anda memasang two-button mouse, fungsi klik-kanan akan langsung jalan. Kalau menggunakan mouse keluaran Apple, right-click bisa dilakukan dengan cara menahan tombol option ketika left-click atau menahan tombol mouse agak lama ketika mengklik untuk mengeluarkan context menu. Aplikasi open source / gratis untuk Mac? Banyak sekali aplikasi freeware yang tersedia untuk Mac OS. Salah satu sumber aplikasi ada di OpenSourceMac atau juga di freemacware. Untuk daftar aplikasi yang lengkap, juga bisa dibuka Version Tracker atau website daftar aplikasi yang dikelola oleh Apple Di PC ada Internet Explorer. Di Mac ada? Sebenarnya sih di Mac ada Internet Explorernya Microsoft, cuma apa yakin masih mau? Di Mac itu ada banyak banget browser super keren yang bisa anda coba. Mulai dari Safari bawaan Apple sendiri, Shiira yang bisa expose tabs, Mozilla Firefox yang sedang naik daun dan banyak extension-nya , Camino yang lahir di Mac OS X, sampai Opera yang mungkin sudah nggak asing lagi di telinga anda. Kalau tertarik pada daftar aplikasi yang ada di Mac, silahkan kunjungi Daftar Aplikasi Umum Macintosh. Bisa tidak saya pakai iPod dengan Mac? Haloooo... anda hidup dimana ya selama ini? Hehehe... bercanda. Jadi, bapak dan ibu sekalian, iPod itu diciptakan untuk nikah bareng iTunes. Segala macam urusan dengan iPod, pasti melalui iTunes. Dan dimana sih iTunes itu pertama muncul? Ya di komputer Mac lah... Dan tentu saja masa sih sesama Apple tidak kompatibel? Terhubung ke internet dengan CDMA? Setting internet dengan menggunakan CDMA memang merupakan salah satu pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan di komunitas Mac. Untuk membaca tutorial mengkoneksikan Mac anda ke Internet via Modem CDMA, arahkan browser anda ke Tutorial Macintosh Bisa saya Sync dengan handphone saya? Jawabannya bisa! iSync menawarkan dukungan ke banyak sekali jenis handphone. Microsoft Office? right|thumbnail|Tahukah anda, Office versi pertama itu dibuat untuk Mac! Bila anda bertanya, bisakah file pekerjaan anda dibuka dan di edit di Mac, dan sebaliknya di PC, jawabannya adalah bisa. Microsoft Office for Mac sudah lama tersedia untuk komputer Mac. Bahkan, versi pertama dari Microsoft Office adalah dibuat untuk komputer Apple. Tidak ada masalah kompabilitas antara Microsoft Office versi Macintosh dan versi PC Windows. Berikut adalah program-program yang disertakan dalam Office for Mac Professional: * Microsoft Word * Microsoft Excel * Microsoft PowerPoint * Microsoft Entourage * Microsoft Virtual PC FAQ tambahan: Saya adalah pengguna baru yang ingin membeli Microsoft Office original. Sebaiknya saya membeli yang versi standar atau profesional? Jawab: Semua itu tergantung keperluan anda. Namun, jika anda adalah seorang user yang baru membeli Intel-based Mac, sebaiknya anda memilih untuk membeli yang versi standar saja. Kenapa? Karena versi professional meng-include Microsoft Virtual PC - yang sampai saat ini belum berjalan di Intel-based Macs. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya mengenai Microsoft Office di Intel-based Macs, bisa anda lihat di halaman berikut. Chatting? Programming VB? Visual Basic, atau VB, adalah untuk sistem operasi Windows. Carbon & Cocoa adalah untuk Mac OS. Java kompatibel dengan semua platform. Dengan demikian, tidak ada program pengganti Visual Basic di Mac OS. Silahkan membaca "Menggunakan Aplikasi Windows di Mac." Akan tetapi, program pengganti yang mungkin mirip fungsinya adalah RealBasic Menjalankan aplikasi-aplikasi Windows Pada umumnya, tersedia aplikasi pengganti dari aplikasi yang anda biasa gunakan di sistim operasi Windows untuk melakukan pekerjaan anda. Lebih lagi, pada umumnya aplikasi yang tersedia di Macintosh adalah lebih OK ketimbang aplikasi serupa di Windows. Untuk daftar lengkap, arahkan browser anda ke Daftar Aplikasi Umum Macintosh. Bila aplikasi pengganti tidak tersedia, memang secara terpaksa Mac user perlu menjalankan Windows di Mac nya. Ada beberapa cara untuk melakukan ini. Untuk pemilik Mac dengan prosesor PowerPC, dapat menggunakan aplikasi Virtual PC dari Microsoft. Akan tetapi, karena emulasi yang dilakukan, performa Windows XP di Mac tidaklah memuaskan. Dengan perubahan Mac ke prosesor Intel, banyak terobosan baru yang terjadi. Apple pun merelease Boot Camp http://www.apple.com/macosx/bootcamp/, utiility yang membantu user untuk menginstall Windows XP di Mac terbaru. Alternatif lain adalah Virtualization, yang dilakukan oleh Parallels Technology. Printer apa aja yang kompatibel? Pada saat menginstalasi Mac OS X Tiger, secara default akan terinstall kurang lebih sebanyak 2GB printer driver. Driver printer yang terinstall meliputi printer HP, Canon, Epson, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Mac OS X juga mendukung GIMP printing yang kompatibel dengan banyak printer. Oleh karena hal demikian, hampir semua printer akan berjalan tanpa masalah secara langsung, tinggal plug and play. Bagaimana saya mengetik dalam bahasa lain? Mac OS X Tiger datang dengan berbagai bahasa secara default. Coba pergi ke System Preferences >> International. Tinggal pilih sesuai selera, Mac OS X nya mau pakai bahasa apa. Untuk memilih sistem pengetikan, pilih saja tab "input menu" lalu aktifkan input menu yang diperlukan. Apa itu Xgrid? Xgrid itu adalah jaringan Grid Computing yg disediakan Apple. Kegunaannya adalah supaya fungsi / operasi / application yang memerlukan resource CPU /Memory / Storage yang besar bisa menggunakan resource komputer lain yang terhubung dalam Grid tersebut. Case Study: pesan yang di enkripsi dengan algoritma kriptografi yang menggunakan 128bit "katanya" sudah bisa dipecahkan dengan menggunakan Grid Computing. Keuntungan buat pengguna, kita bisa menggunakan resource yang ada di internet untuk melakukan komputasi. Remote Control? [[image:sekolah.jpg|right|thumbnail|Banyak sumber yang akan dapat membantu anda belajar Macintosh. Salah satunya, adalah dengan ikutan komunitas Mac seperti id-mac ini! Boy in picture: Steven Ho]] Pada komputer Mac generasi terbaru (dengan prosesor Intel), pada umumnya sudah dilengkapi dengan Apple Remote. Kegunaan Apple Remote ini adalah untuk browsing media dengan aplikasi Front Row. Akan tetapi, bagi pemilik Mac yang tidak mendapatkan Apple Remote, ada berbagai solusi lain untuk mengontrol komputernya. Bagi pemilik handphone Sony Ericsson, software remote control sudah akan berjalan secara otomatis setelah bluetooth pairing dengan komputer Mac. Bagi pengguna handphone lain (atau PDA berbasis Pocket PC), bisa menggunakan Salling Clicker yang berbayar, tetapi memiliki fungsi yang sangat lengkap. Anda bisa mengontrol iTunes, mouse tracking, bahkan mengambil screenshot! Semua dilakukan dari handphone/PDA anda! Selain melalui Bluetooth, user juga dapat mengontrol komputer melalui jaringan Wi-Fi (Wireless LAN) dengan menggunakan perangkat yang mendukung. Cara mengkoneksikan MacBook ke Projector Secara default, anda tidak dapat mengkoneksikan MacBook baru anda ke projector / external display. Anda dapat melakukan hal ini dengan membeli Mini-DVI to VGA adapter (bila external display anda berbasis VGA) atau Mini-DVI to DVI adapter (bila external display anda berbasis DVI). Anda dapat membeli kedua benda tersebut di Apple Resellers. Bagaimana cara memunculkan logo Apple  ? Cara untuk membuat logo Apple dengan kombinasi keyboard adalah dengan memencet shift+option+K. Hasilnya adalah seperti ini:  (hasil tidak muncul di OS yang tidak mendukung typeface) Ok, saya sudah beli Mac baru. Mau belajar nih, bagaimana caranya? Caranya mudah. Ada beberapa pilihan yang bisa anda gunakan, beberapa di antaranya adalah: * Baca Switch 101, halaman khusus bagi anda switcher. Semua sudah dalam bahasa Indonesia, jadi harusnya sudah sangat mudah bagi anda. Mau tahu cara merawat Mac anda? Baca Menjaga Mac Anda Tetap Prima. * Ikut regular training id-mac, yang gratis dan bermanfaat! Untuk info, lihat aja di bagian Community di Wiki ini, atau kunjungi website Indonesia Macintosh Society. * Minta bantuan toko tempat anda beli untuk memandu anda menggunakan Mac untuk pertama kalinya. * Coba-coba sendiri! Karena dengan mencoba sendiri, anda akan menemukan banyak hal baru yang tentunya membuat Mac experience anda makin jadi. Kategori:Hallo...., saya mo tanya, generasi iMac hingga sekarang 2012 udah generasi keberapa ya??? thanks..